Next Generation: Eternal Sleep :Adopted!:
by Artemis115
Summary: Shadow, the son of Max and Fang. He comes home with his flock to see that his family is trapped in a sleep, one that they can't wake from. He and his flock will have to search for the gems that will wake his family. Simple, right? Nothing is ever simple.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to The Next Generation: Eternal Sleep! No, I did not copy this, in a manner of speaking. I have adopted this story from the wonderful Kim (Or silverleaf2157, as you guys know her as). She willingly gave this up to me, so if you ask her, she will agree. Anyways, the first four chapters will be from Kim's creative writing mind. I will hopefully keep this in sync with my mind. Thanks, and on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Maximum Ride. The series respectively belongs to James Patterson. I'm not a 65 year-old, nor am I a man. Happy reading!**

_It's a new day, it's a bright day, even when you're standing in the dark. It's just that you've been broken in 50 pieces. The day is gone, yet I'm the only light that you see. __**The All American Rejects 'Sunshine'**_

"Fang, isn't he beautiful?" Max said quietly, cradling the sleeping baby boy gently in her arms.

"Yes, he is," Fang said, kissing Max on the forehead and gently running a finger down the baby's olive cheek.

"He looks like his daddy," Max cooed, brushing a hand across the black fluff that settled on her son's head.

The baby wiggled slightly in his mamma's hold and opened his eyes, showing off the big, dark brown eyes, that looked exactly like his daddy's.

Fang's eyes were gentle as he gazed into his own eyes, copied in his son's face, "What do you want to name him?"

"He's like a shadow of you," Max said quietly. "How about Shadow?"

Fang nodded and said, "That's a brilliant name, Shadow. How about Alex when around other people."

Max nodded and said quietly, "Shadow Alexander Ride."

"A strong name for a strong boy," Fang said, offering his finger to Shadow, who clutched it with a surprisingly strong grip. "And his wings?"

Max Gently unwrapped Shadow and turned him over and inspected the small limbs on his back. "Black, with pure white streaks."

"Beautiful, Our son will be the strongest and bravest person on this planet." Fang stated, pride glowing in his eyes."

-:- -:- -:-

**Six Months later**

_CRASH_

Max and Fang shot up in bed at the sound of a large crash, followed by the sound of Shadow's cries, coming from down the hall.

Jumping up they both ran down the hall to the nursery, only to freeze.

Standing next to the crib was an Eraser, and in his hairy claws was a sobbing Shadow.

"Do anything and the baby gets it," The eraser growled.

Max and Fang glanced at each other and slowly lifted their hands above their heads.  
>Two Erasers, who had been hiding behind the door, came forward and grabbed Max and Fang's arms. They twisted them behind their backs and tied them tightly with coarse rope. Next they shoved them to their knees and Fang watched in horror as they pushed Max to the floor roughly, before the same was done to himself.<p>

A ball of cloth was shoved roughly into Fang's mouth and another was tied around his head to keep it there. Fang struggled as a hood was pulled over his head, and tried to shout around his gag, only able to hear Max's muffled shouts and Shadow's cries.

Fang was roughly searched before pulled to his feet, a hand was digging in to his shoulder as it pushed him out of the nursery. Fang imagined the house plans as he was pushed and shoved roughly though it, trying to know where he was being taken.

The cold stung against Fang's bare chest as he was pushed outside, and the rough concrete cut Fang's bare feet as he was pushed again and again, most likely towards a truck or car.

The hand dug into Fang's shoulder, pulling him to a stop, causing Fang to grunt.

There was a click of a couple of large doors being swung open, and Fang was shoved forward, and he stumbled and fell, unable to catch himself, grunting when he felt Max being pushed in beside him. Shadow's cries were cut off as the doors creaked shut.

There was a moment of silence before both Max and Fang started struggling. Moving his head carefully Fang was able to get the hood off, reveling that he was laying on the floor of a small truck, about the size of a "U-Haul", or a"UPS truck". Laying beside him was Max, the hood still over her head.

The floor suddenly jerked, and sent Fang and Max into the air and Max used that opportunity to shake of the hood. They both grunted when they landed, but they weren't hurt.

Looking into Max's eyes Fang could see the panic and felt his own swell when he realized, _The_y _have our son! Shadow!_

With new vigor Max and Fang started struggling and straining against the ropes, ignoring the rope burn they were getting.

After about two hours both Max and Fang had given up on struggling and were just lying on the floor pressed against each other, trying not get thrown around by the moving vehicle.

The truck suddenly slowed and Max and Fang tensed, hearing voices outside the steel walls.

Suddenly there was a sickly sweet sent in the air, and Max and Fang stared at each other in realization, they were gassing them!

Slowly both Max and Fang started getting drowsy, and soon couldn't help but be pulled into the darkness.

Slowly opening his eyes, Fang first noticed that he was stuffed in a dog crate, and second that his hands were still tied, but in front of him. Reaching up Fang was able to pull the cloth holding the wad in his mouth away, then the cloth in his mouth.

Fang flexed his jaw while he looked around, noting the crates beside him. To his slight relief Max was in the crate in front of him across the isle. She was still asleep, but her hands were also transferred to the front, and to Fang's greatest relief was that Shadow was curled in his mamma's side, sleeping soundly.

Fang looked around, a sickening feeling growing in his stomach as he gazed at all the failing experiments around him. Tuning back to Max's crate Fang felt relief flutter in his stomach as Max stirred.

She shifted and opened her eyes, shifting, she reached up and pulled out her gag, and seeing Shadow next to her, awkwardly picked him up.

"Is he alright?" Fang asked quietly, speaking no more than a whisper.

Max looked him over before nodding and saying, "Sleeping like a rock."  
>Fang relaxed and inspected the ropes around his wrists, bringing them up to his mouth Fang started chewing and biting at the knot, hoping to pull them out.<p>

After a few moments of struggling to get the knot out Fang sighed and brought his hands down in defeat.

Looking at Max though the bars of the crates Fang saw the defeat and sorrow in Max's eyes.

-:- -:- -:-

**Seven Years Later**

Fang was dragged though the door separating the storage room from the hall limp, too exhausted to move.

The Erasers stuffed him in his small cage, Fang having gotten too big for an extra-large dog crate. Slamming the door shut and locking it with the four locks the Erasers left the room, but not with out kicking Max's crate.

When the Erasers were gone Max looked across the isle at her lover and said quietly, "Fang?" Fang stirred weekly, before flipping over and sitting up.

From across the isle to the right of Max a small boy looked over at Fang. His small hands clutched the bars of his crate, his black hair flopping into his face, sloppily cut by rough hands, and into his dark eyes, "Dad? Are you alright?"  
>Fang nodded and said, "Don't worry son, I'm fine."<p>

Shadow relaxed and sat back against the back of his starting to get too small crate, his dark wings wrapping around himself. The pure white streaks glowing in the dark room, although the feathers were limp and dirty, matching the rest of his body.

Shadow looked over at his dad and sighed, seeing the fresh burns on his arms. He looked down and wrapped his arms own around himself.

"We'll get out, some how." Max said softly.

Fang gazed at his son from across the isle, the complete replica of what he looked like and acted like at his age, and thought again, _Why haven't they come? Where are you?_ When they first came to the Academy, the lab that they were at, Max and Fang were sure that the rest of the flock would come looking for them, they were going to meet the day after they got captured.

Fang shifted and winced, the new burns along his back hurting, and his wings were cramped, aching to fly again.

Suddenly there were was a loud explosion, followed by multiple smaller explosions, which caused the family to look up.

There was a lot of yelling outside the doors, and much to Max and Fang's happiness and surprise, in burst Gazzy and Angel.

"Angel! Gazzy!" Max and Fang called, pulling their attention to the back of the room where the three were kept.

The two siblings ran over and Angel knelt down in front of Max's crate, while Gazzy knelt in front of Fang's.

"Angel, how did you find us?" Max asked as Angel was finally able to break the lock.

"It took us seven and a half years, fifty other labs, and three other countries, but we finally found you," Gazzy said, breaking the last lock on Fang's cage.

Max crawled out of her cage and immediately went over to Shadow's crate, breaking the lock and opening the door. Shadow lunged out and grabbed his mom in a hug, the first time he could hug her in five years.

Fang got out of his cage and when Shadow saw that he was out jumped up and hugged him too.

Fang held his son close and picked him up, feeling Shadow's thin arms wrap around his neck.

Angel shrugged off her jacket and handed it to Max, who's hospital gown was shredded, and barely giving her any dignity. Max slipped it on and tuned to Fang, who was still holding Shadow.

"Lets get out of here." Max said, a smile starting to spread across her face.

Fang, Gazzy, and Angel nodded and Gazzy pulled out a bomb, and after pulling out the safety, threw it at the far wall.

The group ducked down and after the BOOM stood, blinking at the sudden light. The holding room that the family had been kept in was on the outer wall, all the better for the escape.

Gazzy turned to Fang and said, "He can't fly, can he."

Fang nodded and said, "We'll have to carry him."

Gazzy nodded and said, "Let me carry him. You two haven't flown for eight years, you won't be strong enough to both fly and carry an eight year old boy."

Fang nodded and gently pulled Shadow's arms off from around his neck and set him down, kneeling in front of him and said softly, "Shadow, I need you to go with Uncle Gazzy. He's a good guy, and you won't have to worry."

Shadow gazed at his dad a moment before he nodded and turned to Gazzy, who picked him up.

Stepping to the hole in the side of the building Gazzy looked at Max and Fang and said, "You two first."  
>Max took a running start and jumped out of the building, dropping a bit before rising on shaky wings. Fang followed, his flying just a weak as Max's, Angel also jumping and following.<p>

Looking at the little boy in his arms Gazzy asked, "Are you ready? To get the first flight of you life?"

Shadow nodded and tightened his hold around Gazzy's neck.

Gazzy ran a few paces before jumping, spreading his wings and flapping strongly. Shadow gazed in amazement as he rose higher and higher, at the trees, grass, and birds that fluttered along.

This being the first time outside, Shadow felt amazed.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Gazzy asked, Causing Shadow to jump, and look up into the soft face above him, and the baby blue eyes.

Shadow nodded and looked back around, at his parents. They were both twisting through the air, their faces full of emotion that Shadow had never seen before.

-:- -:- -:-

**Two years later**

After the great escape Max, Fang and Shadow spent some time with the rest of the flock, about a year, and after Shadow had mastered flying, he caught on super fast, they left to go live on their own.

They bought a nice house in the mountains in Colorado and only an hour flight from the rest of the flock. All of the flock had steady jobs, Fang as a webpage designer, Max as, surprisingly, an author. Iggy started his own restaurant and is now the most popular dinner in town and a must stop for tourists, while Nudge went to college and got a degree in fashion design. Gazzy works for the museum as a war bomb expert, while Angel was still in college, getting a degree as a vet.

Shadow was now ten years old and home schooled, his powers had developed and he was turning out to be exactly like his father. Shadow's powers were just as his name says, control over shadows. He could manipulate them into illusions, hide in them, and when he concentrated them into his hand he could shoot a 'shadow blast', which could be deadly, if let charged long enough. Shadow is just like his dad in looks, personality and even habits.

Max and Fang were in their room talking quietly, and when hearing a crash looked up, alarmed.

Feeling a sense of déjà vu Max and Fang ran down the hall towards Shadow's room, where they could the sound of fighting.

Running in the room Max and Fang froze at the sight of and Eraser holding a struggling Shadow. The Eraser had an arm around Shadow's neck and had him lifted up, his feet about a foot off the ground. Shadow looked over and saw his parents still struggling he yelled, "MOM! DAD! HELP!"  
>Before Max or Fang could do anything the Eraser bashed Shadow in the back of the head, knocking him out. Both Max and Fang started forward, but before they could do anything they were attacked from behind. While the two were fighting the Eraser holding Shadow quickly pulled out a rough sack and shoved him in.<p>

As soon a the Eraser tied a tight knot in the sack it called to its fighting comrades, "Lets go!"

The Erasers all jumped out the window, leaving Max and Fang panting on the floor.

"Shadow, SHADOW!" Max screamed, then burst into tears. Fang pulled Max against his chest and said quietly, "We'll get him back, I promise."

-:- -:- -:-

**Two weeks later**

After a torturous two weeks of searching Max, Fang and the rest of the flock were all in a forest in Kentucky, having narrowed it down that much.

Suddenly a tortured scream Ripped through the air, and the Flock whipped around toward the sound. Quickly taking off, the flock flew as fast as they could toward the scream, landing just to the side of a clearing.

Landing silently the flock padded through the trees through to the edge of the clearing. The sight that met them was shocking.

Tied to a tree, the right side of his face covered in shining, crimson blood, the other side battered and bruised. The slightly bloody ropes the only thing holding him from slumping to the ground, his jeans and shirt torn, showing bruised and multiple cuts. Shadow

Max gasped and pressed against Fang, who gritted his teeth and swallowed, his pain flashing in his eyes.

The Erasers that were around were all laughing and the main Eraser kicked Shadow, and a crack was heard under the grunt that Shadow had. That is was set them all off.

Max and Fang both lunged out of the bushes with roars of rage. The fight was fast and efficient, and when the last Eraser was dealt with, there was a ring of dead Erasers was around the tree that Shadow was tied to.

Max and Fang immediately knelt down, and Fang pulled a pocket knife out of his back pocket. Cutting the ropes binding Shadow to the tree, Fang sucked in a breath as Shadow slumped forward, revealing blood smeared on the rough bark. Fang cut the ropes binding Shadow's arms and legs. He pulled away the gag in his mouth, and scooped up Shadow. Fang stood up and with his son in his arms. Taking off, Fang flew at a low altitude to were Dr. M was waiting in a log cabin.

-:- -:- -:-

Two hours later, Max and Fang were sitting in the hall outside of the room were Dr. M was still working on Shadow. Tears were pouring down Max's face, wetting her face. Fang pulled Max closer to his chest, not caring that the salty tears were ruining his shirt, his own tears threatening to spill over. _I need to stay strong, for Max. For Shadow, _He thought over and over again.

Both their heads snapped up at the sound of a door opening, and both jumped up as Dr. M stepped out, wiping her hands on a cloth. Stepping to the side Dr. M motioned for them to step into the room. Moving quickly Max and Fang went over and rushed into the room.

Max let out a sob, and Fang froze at the sight of their son, who was on the bed that was pushed against the right side of the room, still unconscious, bandages covering his right eye, arms, and chest. Most likely his legs were also covered in bandages, but they couldn't tell, for a sheet was covering Shadow from half way up his chest. They could also see the red flush of his face and the sheen of sweat on his face, a telltale sign of a fever.

"I couldn't save his right eye, the cut was too deep." Dr. M's soft voice broke the two from their shock and Max stumbled to the chair that sat at the left side of the bed, grabbing Shadow's bandaged hand.

Fang followed slowly and placed a hand on Max's shoulder. "What else?"

Dr. M sighed as she got a small pan with cool water and a cloth, "He has five broken ribs, three fractured, a fractured wrist, and many deep cuts and gashes along his torso and arms, and has suffered from malnutrition, dehydration and has a very high fever."

Taking the soaked cloth, Max gently whipped Shadow's face, brushing his hair from his face.

"Also, there was some kind of chemical in his blood stream that seems to be slowing down his healing rate." Dr. M added, still moving around, setting up an IV and connecting it to Shadow's right hand, which already had a heart monitor connected to it.

Max looked up, "How slow?"

"Not to slow that he will not be able to recover but slow enough that it will take about three months in bed, _after _the fever is gone. And I can't tell when it will break." Dr. M said, injecting a needle into the IV tube.

Fang nodded sadly, clutching Max's hand, reassuring both of them.

-:- -:- -:-

It wasn't until three weeks later until the fever broke, and Shadow woke, and then another two months before he was able to get out of the bed for the first time, and yet another two before he could start to work out and get back to full health.

After at least two months of training and getting his reflexes up, Shadow was strong and used to not being able to see out of his right eye.

Shadow POV

That was my childhood. Charming isn't it? Not like most children, I bet.

Now it's been five years, I'm still blind in my right eye, look exactly like my dad, and now I have my own Flock and am going around the country to destroy all the other labs in the country.

Pretty big for a 'child,' right?

Well, we're muntants, and it's time. Time for the _**Next Generation**_.

**Pretty big stuff, right? I changed a few things, and added a little bit to the ending. Hope you don't mind, Kim. Anyways, let's make a pact, shall we? I'm kind of busy, with homework and track, but I'll **_**try **_**to upload every other Friday. It's my free day, apologies. Until next time, my lovies.**

**Comments are appreciated, but no flames please? They're rather annoying, and will be used to set Dylan on fire, hehe.**

**Artemis115, ****she who adopts silverleaf2157's story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dear fans! This is still from the mind of our dear silverleaf2157. Read and enjoy!**

**-:- -:- -:-**

**Shadow POV**

"Shadow! Can we stay at a hotel tonight?" I looked back at the voice that was calling to me.

I sighed and called back, "Sure." The cheers that echoed up from my flock made me shake my head. We were on our way to a family reunion in Colorado after taking down a lab in Kansas.

I have a flock of five, six if you count me.

I looked back at my flock, and first was Zack, my right hand man, best friend and wing man. He is six four with sandy brown wings, Brown hair, and bright green eyes. His power is the ability to understand/write/speak any language, and it comes in handy when we go to other countries. He is also fifteen like me.

Next was Jenna, the 'holder of my heart', as Nudge and Angel put it. She had long, straight, brown hair, and thick sweeping bangs across her forehead. Her soft chocolate eyes met my eyes and I could see the happiness. She is able to force a person into a sleep, which they can not wake until she says and can place any object/person/image into their dreams. Jenna beat her snowy wings a few times and rose so she was next to me. A few months younger than me, she was still fifteen.

After her was Lily, Zack's girlfriend. Her straight brown hair whipping behind her and her shy brown eyes were glittering with happiness. Her light brown wing was brushing Zack's. Despite her shyness Lily was a strong asset to the flock, her determination showing though when faced with a challenge. Her power was to communicate and control any animal, as well as feel emotions.

After Lily was Tanner, who is thirteen, about five seven and had light brown hair and bright blue eyes, his strong gray wings able to keep up with the older members of the flock. His power is to locate anything/person with just a description.

Nestled in his arms was a three year old Jet, whose black wings were still not strong enough to support him for flying long distance. He is part fox as well as bird, and has furry black fox ears nestled in fluffy black hair.

If you're wondering about me, I am about six four and have long black hair that is pulled back in a low ponytail. I have my bangs still in my face, and have a long scar stretching at a slight angle across my right eyelid, which is only slightly open, I can't see out of that eye either. My wings are pitch black with white streaks and dark eyes. My powers do a lot with my name. Shadows. I can make illusions from the shadows and pull them over me, and a group if needed, and also if I pull them to the palm of my hand and concentrate them I can shoot them. It feels like a punch in the gut if I don't charge it for a long time, but if I gather a lot and push them in tight I can shoot them and have the effect of a bullet.

-:- -:- -:-

We landed silently in a forest out side a small town, and walked about a half mile to a small motel.

While the others stood at the door Jenna and I went to the counter.

"I need two rooms," I told the person behind the counter, a teenage boy about eighteen with stringy blond hair and a lot of pimples. I pulled out my wallet and the MAXRIDE card.

"Would you like to have those rooms connected?" the teen asked, not talking to me but Jenna's boobs.

I glared and wrapped an arm around Jenna's waist, flicking my hair out of my face, and reveling my bad eye, and the scar. The boy looked up when I cleared my throat, and paled, visibly swallowing.

I said in a deadly calm voice, "Yes we would like them connected."  
>Y-yes-s I-I'll d-do that-t," the teen stuttered, his hands shacking so badly he dropped the MAXRIDE Card. Diving down the teen retrieved it and quickly scanned the card. Placing the MAXRIDE card on the counter next to a clipboard, "P-please sign and fill out the next line,"<br>Grabbing the pen I signed _Alexander Ride_ on the line, my middle and fake name. Filling out the room numbers I got and how long I'll be staying.

"Let's go, Alex," Jenna pulled my arm, grabbing the keys from the counter.

Glaring one more time I let my bangs fall back into my face, and walked over to the Flock, my arm tight around Jenna.

"Wow, man, That guy looked like he was going to piss his pants. Good job!" Zack said, patting me on the back.

I grunted and led the way to the rooms. After checking out the rooms we found that only one of them had two beds.

"You and Jenna share the first room while Lily and me will share with Tanner and Jet," Zack declared.

"It's Lily and _I."_ I corrected, smirking when Zack muttered, "Smartass."

I nodded and followed Jenna into our room, setting our bags on the bed. I pulled out my laptop and Jenna down on the bed.

I sat down next to her and opened the blog,_ Fang's Blog_. I had taken over it when my dad's web page design career took off.

We read through some of the responses I had gotten and laughed at all the 'love messages' that over flowed the inbox. Closing the laptop I stood and Zack came in, "If one of you wants to you can use the shower in our room."

Jenna grabbed her pajamas and followed Zack out of the room, leaving me to shower in our room.

Stepping into the bathroom I quickly undressed, and stepped into the shower, sighing when the hot water met my tense muscles. Feeling the water seep through my feathers I sighed, before quickly finishing my shower.

Stepping out of the tub I dried off and pulled on my boxers and pajama pants, not bothering to pull on a shirt.

I stepped out of the bathroom, and shook my head, feeling my wet hair slap my face, and sending water flying. At Jenna's giggle I turned and shot a smile at her, my wet hair flopping in my hair messily.

Walking over to the bed I pulled Jenna to me, and she wiggled her wings, the feathers tickling my chest.

I chuckled and turned Jenna to me, pressing my lips to hers. She reacted quickly and moved her lips against mine. I ran my tongue over Jenna's lip, and she granted me entrance. My tongue darted into her mouth and explored and soon started dancing with hers.

Gently rolling so Jenna was laying on top of me, I broke the kiss. Panting slightly, Jenna sighed and rested her head on my chest, gently tracing the scars that littered my chest and arms.

Slowly we drifted off, wrapped in each other's arms.

-:- -:- -:-

"Shadow!" I looked up as I pulled on a shirt, and Tanner burst through the door. "Can we stay here for a while?"

I sighed and grabbed my leather jacket that was given to me by my dad, and went into the room, where the others were feasting on the waffles from the complementary breakfast bar that Zack and Lily brought up.

"What do you think?" Zack asked, handing me a plate with three waffles on it.

I grabbed it and sat next to Jenna, and shrugged, "Sure."

Jet smiled from his place in the corner, he always liked going into the smallest areas.

After finishing my waffles I went back into Jenna and my room, and opened my laptop. To my surprise the _Urgent Message_ symbol was flashing, a four flag urgency marking on it.

Opening the message I read though it.

**Alex,**

**We are being attacked, come quickly.**

**Dad**

Short and simple, I knew this was not a joke. Jumping up I ran into the there room and quickly said, "Pack up your things the others have been attacked and we need to get to the house now. There's trouble." As quickly as we could, which was pretty fast, considering our time on the run, we packed.

"Up and out," I ordered, and with rustle of feathers, we shot off into the sky.

-:- -:- -:-

**Most of my Author's Notes will be down here at the bottom of the cliff *Waves*. Anyway, enjoy the mind of silverleaf2157 (Kim!). Her mind in this story will end at Chapter three (Chappie after next). Anyways, in the words of Max: Up and away. In the words of a good friend: The story's over. Thank you. (Rude one, isn't she?)**

_**No flames, por favor. Reviews about silverleaf2157's awesomeness and constructive critisism are appreciated, because, unfortunately my current form of writing does not include spell-check ,*Sadness* **__**Review please? I'll love you, and you'll get free virtual cookies. **__**Next upload:March 2nd**_

**In loving hopefullness,**

_Artemis115_


End file.
